harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Wouter15
Hallo, welkom bij Harry Potter Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Yowal (Overleg) jan 4, 2010 14:59 Admin Ik weet niet of jij de Administrator van deze Wiki bent, maar Giiny Wemel moet verandert worden in Ginevra wemel zoals je hier kan zien:Ginevra Weasley.--Station7 mrt 15, 2010 18:15 (UTC) Als ik jouw was zou ik om Administrator rechten vragen. je lijktr de enige editor hier te zijn.--Station7 mrt 24, 2010 19:33 (UTC) Vormgeving Hi, wouter15. Ik zie dat wij samen met umbridge de enige regelmatige comtibuters zijn. Ik vroeg me af of het niet handig is om af te spreken hoe een pagina eruit moet zien. Welke infobox we gebruiken bij welke soort personage. Ik hoop snel iets van je te horen. Samben apr 26, 2010 17:04 (UTC) Klacht gebruiker Wabba the I heeft heel veel paginas verkl**t, als je kan ban hem dan aub Skin, hoofdpagina en SEO Hiya! Ik ben Mark (a.k.a. Tedjuh10) en ik werk bij Wikia als Gaming helper en tevens assisteer ik Nederlandse wiki's. Ik zag dat deze wiki redelijk groot en bekend is, en vandaar zou ik het volgende willen doen: * Het logo en de skin veranderen naar de Engelse skin en logo * MediaWiki:Pagetitle, MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, MediaWiki:Description en MediaWiki:Tagline aanpassen zodat er meer bezoekers komen. * De hoofdpagina aanpassen zodat deze overzichtelijker is en meer gebruikers trekt. Wat zeg je ervan? Laat een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als je ermee instemt. Mark (talk) mei 24, 2010 14:28 (UTC) Bureaucraatschap He wouter15 Zou het niet een goed idee zijn als je bureaucraatschap aanvraagt bij de bereaucraten En als ze niet reageren kun je het altijd nog hier aanvragen. Als bureaucraat bent kun pagina´s verwijden en ander gerbuikers admin maken. Ik hoop dat je het doet, want deze wiki heeft acht een nieuwe bureaucraat nodig.Samben mei 29, 2010 14:06 (UTC) Sjabloon Het was mij ook al op gevallen. Ik weet niet waardoor het komt. IK heb aan Tedjuh10 gevraagd of hij er even naar wil kijken. Samben mei 29, 2010 15:00 (UTC) Terug draaine naamwijzeging He, waarom heb de Toverspreuken uit Harry Potter wwer van naam veranderd. Ik hernoemde het naar Lijst van Toverspreuken, omdat het een lijst is en het is wel duidelijk dat het uit HP Komt, deze wiki gaar er over. Pagina's je van wikipeida kopieert moet aanpassen, want als op deze wiki bent is het duidelijk dat uit Hp komt. Samben mei 29, 2010 15:06 (UTC) Video DE video die ik had geplaatst is de officiele teaser trailer die gister is gepresenteerd. Samben jun 8, 2010 17:07 (UTC) : die is ook een goede, maar die ik heb geplaast die is van gister en dus de nieuwste Samben jun 8, 2010 17:14 (UTC) Bot Weet jij hoe je een bot kan aanmaken. We hebben hier echt een bot nodig.Samben jun 8, 2010 17:35 (UTC) : KIjk hier is een uitleg Samben jun 8, 2010 18:52 (UTC) Bezoekers Een manier is om meer interwiki links op de engels wiki te plaatsen. Een andere is om via fan sites, hyves, twitter, vrienden het bestaan van deze wiki te verspreiden. Ik zal nog opzoek gaan naar andere mogelijkheden. Samben jun 9, 2010 17:47 (UTC) Bureaucraatschap Vind je het goed als bureaucraatschap aanvraag en daarna jou ook gelijk bureaucraatrechten geef. Samben jun 10, 2010 18:08 (UTC) : Even een vraag, heb je ervaring met bureaucraatschap Samben jun 10, 2010 18:21 (UTC) RE: Sorry voor de late reactie :): #Er zijn genoeg bezoekers, alleen deze bewerken niet helemaal. Dus houd vol! #Je kan dit nu veranderen. #Wat voor bot heb je precies nodig, want dit is zeker niet makkelijk. Mark (talk) jun 11, 2010 13:35 (UTC) :Vraag 2, "Ik kan de hoofdpagina niet bewerken." Mark (talk) jun 11, 2010 13:44 (UTC) Dubbele pagina's Als je een dubbele pagina tegen komt moet je de pagina met de goede naam kiezen en dan informatie wat nog niet op ge goede pagian staat en wel de verkeerde op de goede plaatsen. En nog een opmerking, als je bij het reglement en richtlijnen is wil toevoegen of niet mee eens bent moet je het me even laten weten. En nog 1 ding, wil de kommende tijd geen sjablonen van wikipedia halen, want dat zorgt voor war chaos. Samben (Overleg) jun 15, 2010 17:12 (UTC) Re: Zoals je al gezien hebt ben ik al bezig met de infoboxen en het verwijderen van onnoadie navigtie'e en leeswaarchuwingen. Ik zal de komende tijd er ook veel aan doen, maar je moet wel weten dat pas op zijn vroegst over een half jaar helemaal geordend is. Samben (Overleg) jun 28, 2010 15:55 (UTC) Re:Wikipedia Dat van het terug draaien was een foutje. Ik dacht dat het bovenste stukje veranderd had in een tussenkopje. Maar ik heb mijn mening over kopieren veranderd. Ik vind het nu niet erg, maar de tekst moet wel aangepast worden. Dit omdat het anders rommelig wordt en dit moet geen tweede wikipedia worden, maar ik heb wel gezien dat het kopieren onvermijdelijk is geworden. Wat ik wel niet fijn vind is het kopieren van sjablonen van wikipedia. Ik zal de komende tijd aangeven welke dingen er echt op gekopieerde pagina's moet worden vernanderd, om deze wiki er goed te laten uitzien.Samben (Overleg) jun 29, 2010 14:18 (UTC) : Je kan alle infoboxen op de pagina's nog laten staan. Ik ga voor locties en winkels de infobox aanpassen waarmee hij onder de HP-Wiki infoboxen valt. Samben (Overleg) jun 29, 2010 15:04 (UTC)